Fast Cars and Freedom Hot Shot Fic
by Racket
Summary: [Transfomers Armada]The story begins from the Sacrifice episode with the OC femme, Flare. Being a femme in the ranks isn't the easiest thing during war, especially with Jetfire as the overprotective brother and Hot Shot as the willing wouldbe boyfriend.


"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"I really don't care about how you feel, just keep looking, understand Jetfire?" grumbled out Scavenger.

The Autobot team was stationed out in the middle of a forest. A tip came in the other day in the command center, supposedly the Decepticons were going to attack the area. That's all Optimus needed to know before sending themselves out for reconnaissance. And me? Well, I was left at the base with Smokescreen and Red Alert, we were left with the job to watch over the Requiem Blaster minicons along with our human friends Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy and Fred. Jetfire sent a look at Scavenger, clearly annoyed that no one else supported his suspicions.

Hot Shot looked to Optimus and asked, "Why didn't we bring the blaster with us?"

"Will you shut up, Hot Shot?" Blurr asked in a hushed voice. Clearly no one here knew how to keep quiet.

Hot Shot smiled, "Don't get your server in a twist Blurr."

"You little-" The blue bot made a grab at his gun before someone caught him.

"Enough!" whispered Scavenger. Blurr tried to ignore the catty smile a certain yellow bot kept shooting at him, all he could do was clench his fist and keep his mouth shut, lest he blow the mission.

**-At Base-**

"Clearly they need to straighten themselves out." muttered Red Alert, his face in his hand.

I shot a smile at him, "No, _clearly_ we should've sent you to baby sit them."

I sat down in the chair as Alexis began typing on the computer. She let out a quiet gasp when a call from Hot Shot popped onto the screen, "Somebody call a babysitter?"

We could faintly hear the hushed voice of Blurr in the background, "Get off the phone you idiot!" Red Alert sighed, I let out a laugh and answered the bot on the screen, "Just get back to work." Before he could reply, I pressed a button to end the call.

My name is Flare and I'm a femme bot from Cybertron, I work alongside my brother, Jetfire, in serving the Autobot army. On Cybertron I was a technician and was ranked as a Lieutenant under Ultra Magnus. Now I serve Optimus as we search for minicons on the human's planet, Earth. I am a black and green femme and unlike my brother, am very short. My appearance is a L39C Albatross Fighter, apparently this is supposed to be the latest in military jets and being the fastest yet. I've been asked to give rides by Carlos and the newest members, Fred and Billy. They claim I can fly up to 910 kilometers per hour, I wouldn't know, I have a fear of heights so to say. Back on Cybertron I was actually a truck, just a basic issued truck and it was a surprise when had only seconds to scan for a disguise that I picked this vehicle.

"We are not going to harm you!"

I looked at the monitor, biting my thumb I held back a laugh. Smokescreen reassured the Requiem minicons that all was safe while they were in the confines of the storage room, because hey, we're the good guys! Smokescreen let out another hearty laugh, "I really like you guys!" The minicons most likely did not understand him, it was obvious as they cocked their heads to the side before looking at each other again.

"I'm picking up Starscream's energy signal." reported Red Alert.

I turned in my chair before typing on a few keys to bring the picture to the main monitor, I only had to glance at the screen once to see that Starscream had a glowing Star Saber in his grip.

**-With the team-**

"Look he has the Star Saber!"

"Why does he have it?" asked Blurr, his voice had a note of annoyance.

"Here I am Autobots! Stop hiding you cowards!" Starscream readied the blade before flying out and striking the tree near the team, "Come out and face the most powerful Decepticon in the Universe!" He lashed out another assault on the foliage resulting in a fire that quickly consumed the nearby forest.

Jetfire moved to the left a little to avoid the flames before sighing, "Apparently, he doesn't have any ego issues..."

Hot Shot let out a laugh, "The creep thinks he can take all of us? What an idiot!"

"No, Hot Shot. When Starscream has the Star Saber he really does believe that he's invinceable." Optimus turned to Jetfire, "Let's go."

Jetfire nodded before power linking with Optimus. The jets roared as they flew off to confront Starscream. The others took cover as the Decepticon's minicons began firing at them. "You're not scared of them are you, Hot Shot?" Hot Shot looked towards a taunting Blurr, rubbing his finger against his nose he smiled, "No way-_ow_!" He hopped on his foot, nursing the other, "But they do sting!"

A sudden streak of lightning caught the Autobots' attention. Scavenger let out a shudder, "Great Jetfire, now _I'm_ getting a bad feeling."

**-At the Base-**

"Great, now we can't see anything!" Carlos whined.

I turned in my chair, smiling at the kids, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Hey Red Alert! The computer is acting up!" Alexis began typing frantically on the computer keys.

Red Alert nodded his head towards me before I turned in my chair and began a diagnostics check on the system. The screen flashed by as I watched it scan for any malware or potential threats within the server. A red sign popped up, a warning flashing onto the screen, "Red Alert, someone's hacking into the system."

"What?!" Red Alert rushed over, he read the warning over my shoulder before running back to the main computer. It appeared that the cameras were malfunctioning, they were showing random shots of the base and Smokescreen with the Requiem minicons and at random intervals would fizzle in loud static noises. I ran a hand over the screen, apparently the hacker had no origin, no IP address, it was as if they didn't exist. _What's going on?_

"Sideways?" Red Alert backed from his screen as an image of a chuckling Sideways was brought up.

"Surprise, Surprise."

"Red Alert, the Decepticons are in the base!" I cried out, the screen held Megatron and his followers all searching for Smokescreen and the minicons.

Red Alert slammed his fist down, "Slaggit!" He turned to me, "Hide the kids, I'm going to tell Smokescreen." Before I could reply he ran down the hall, his gun in hand.

"Flare..." Rad looked up at me, his gaze was soon followed by that of his friends, "We want to help!"

"Yeah!" The rest pumped their fists into the air.

I smiled at their enthusiasm, but frowned in remembrance of the situation at hand, "Come on." I ran to the door, the kids in tow. I checked the coast before running again with a careful eye on the charges I was left with. I stopped when I heard the familiar voice of Cyclonus; who could really forget that obnoxious bot? Changing direction I opened up a vent on the wall, "Get in."

The children sent me a look, they were obviously mad at me for leading them on. "But I thought you were-" Billy began, before I quickly shoved them in. They groaned in protest before I quickly stood up as Megatron rounded the corner. I backed up into the wall, trying to shield the kids, I sent a glare as Megatron sent a devilish smile my way.

"Now, now Flare. Where are the minicons?" He lifted his eyeridge, a frown marring his face. I took off running down the hall, I wanted to avoid a battle so close to the kids.

**-With the Kids-**

"Geez, that hurt!" whined Billy.

Fred rubbed his head, "She didn't have to be so mean."

"Shut up!" whispered Alexis. They all watched as Flare ran down the hallway, away from Megatron. Cyclonus and Demolisher opened fire and began the chase.

Rad called to Laserbeak and sent a message to the Autobots.

**-With the team-**

"Are you serious?!"

Rad nodded, "Yeah, the Decepticons showed up and they're after the minicons!"

"Yeah, and Megatoid is here too!" cried Fred as he nervously chewed on a chocolate bar.

Carlos sent him a look, "Dude, where'd you get that?"

Optimus looked to his anxious team and at the deserted Starscream. He turned to Laserbeak and spoke to Rad, "Stay where you are, we're coming." They opened up a warp gate and went back to base as Starscream realized that his comrades and opponents really had left him. He looked up to the raining sky letting the drops run down his metallic body, "Megatron!"


End file.
